Our previous research has produced considerable evidence that fear and anxiety are significant problems for many rape victims and that related fear, anxiety, and avoidance behavior may be acquired through classical conditioning in which formerly neutral stimuli become capable of inducing anxiety through their association with rape-induced terror. Therefore, there are three major objectives of this research program: (1) to systematically investigate rape-induced fear and anxiety as well as other measures of psychological functioning subsequent to a sexual assault experience (Experiment 1); (2) to compare the efficacy of three treatments for rape-related fears; and (3) to systematically examine variables correlated with and/or influencing appropriateness for and willingness to participate in treatment for rape-related fear and anxiety. To accomplish these objectives, five new studies are proposed, and previously approved treatment outcome study investigating the efficacy of systematic desensitization, stress inoculation, and peer counseling (Experiment 2) will continue. Experiment 3 will investigate possible therapeutic effects of delayed versus repeated assessment procedures, while Experiment 4 will extend the follow-up period of victims and nonvictims for up to four years post-rape. Experiment 5 will examine the feasibility of using our assessment measures to examine post-rape reactions of younger adolescents, and Experiment 6 will use the same assessment measures to obtain cross-sectional data from victims raped up to five years ago. Finally, Experiment 7 will investigate variables associated with motivation for treatment, anxiety generated by treatment participation, and treatment drop-out.